tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Wes Shadows
Wes Shadows is a Nord who was born into a mysterious family in Winterhold. A couple of years after he was born, all of his family was assassinated, excluding him. When he was found wandering around outside, crying, he was sent to the orphanage in Riften. He stole food from the orphanage, gave himself a name, and ran away. He lived in a mysterious place, practicing magic, as he seemed to have a talent for it. After he ran out of food and was nearly a master on Destruction magic, he left the mysterious place to gather more food. Now twelve, he ran around the forest killing weak animals and cooking them with his Flames spell, whilst still looking for the College. Early Education He was '''nearly 17 years old when he found Winterhold. He ran up to the College of Winterhold and asked if he could enter. The gatekeeper asked, "what do you want to learn here?" "I want to unravel the mysteries of the universe." "It would seem that the college has what you seek. Now show us what you can offer. Cast Firebolt." He casts Firebolt on the eye in the floor. "Now go see the Master Wizard." He ran off and found the Master Wizard. She showed him around. He then headed towards his class. He began learning at the college and learned Telepathy. He left the college after he had mastered Restoration, Mysticism, and Telepathy and ran to Whiterun, to join the Companions and learn about how to use a blade. He had successfully joined them and learned a lot while he was there. He had become a master in Heavy Armor, Archery, and One Handed by the time he left them. Last seen and description He then hired a carriage and it headed towards Solitude. However, it never made it, as it was ambushed by bandits. He killed the bandits and used an elder scroll to go forward in time... _____________________ '''Powers: Telepathy (can talk to others without speaking so no one besides the person being told it can know what he/she says), can read minds (look at the telepathy page), can change shape, though he won't usually do it, Battlecry, and 50% resistant to frost _______________ Appearance: 'Described as a handsome young man with a neatly trimmed beard, slightly muscular, short brown hair, blue and gold eyes, and rather tall for a human, nearly being as tall as Tsun' ________ Skills: One Handed Archery Heavy Armor Restoration Mysticism Illusion __________________ Spells: Guardian Circle, Legendary Dispel, Far Silence, Grand Healing, Heal Other, ''' '''Gear: Skyforge Steel Sword and this armor ___________________ Personality: hateful, cautious, factual, honest, and full of sadness, as he still remembers his family getting killed Trivia *His name comes from a combination of Wes Haunch, a guitarist in The Faceless, and Michael Shadows, singer for Avenged Sevenfold. *He is one of the few masters in Telepathy *Though he is a master in Telepathy, he has never (and never will) kill(ed) someone with it *He likes to read others' thoughts to make sure no one is going to attack him. Category:Characters Category:Nords Category:Males